theuniteduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Captain America
Steve Rogers '''is a Super-Soldier World War II veteran and the world's first superhero. After a top secret program known as "Project: Rebirth" transformed the frail Rogers into the powerful Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers helped the allies win the war, but crashed in the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he has spent nearly 70 years in the icy tundra. War For Earth Initiation After being defrosted, Steve Rogers found himself lost in a world that has moved on without him and found it very difficult to adjust to this modern. He spent a few weeks in seclusion at Nick Fury’s cabin safe house. While working out in a boxing gym in the middle of the night, hitting a punching bag, Rogers recounted various events that took place during his era in the war. These memories infuriated Rogers to the point that he used all of his enhanced strength to break the punching bag. At that moment Nick Fury approached him and hands him his first mission. Fury informed him of the situation but Rogers is reluctant to lead a team. He finally agrees when he finds out that the Tesseract is involved. Powers & Abilities Due to the super-soldier serum given to him by Project: Rebirth, Rogers is granted enhanced abilities to the peak of human potential. Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology * '''Peak Human Strength: Rogers' strength are greater than of olympic level athletes. * Peak Human Durability: Rogers' durability are greater than of olympic level athletes. * Peak Human Speed: Rogers' speed are greater than of olympic level athletes. * Peak Human Agility: Rogers' agility are greater than of olympic level athletes. * Peak Human Reflexes: Rogers' reflexes are greater than of olympic level athletes. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Rogers heals faster than normal human beings. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Rogers is a master of combat and martial arts. * Master Shield Fighter: Rogers is able to use his shield as offense or defense without ease. * Master Tactician: Rogers learned tactics and strategy while in the US army. His battle strategies and brilliant tactical sense allowed him to become Captain. * Expert Marksman: Rogers is trained to use firearms by the US army. * Indomitable Will: Rogers possess tremendous strength of will, never giving up and emerging from defeat even stronger. * Multilingualism: Rogers is fluent in English, Russian, German and French. Weapons & Equipment * Vibranium Shield: a concave disk about 2.5 feet in diameter, weighing 12 pounds painted in its familiar red-white-and-blue pattern with a five-pointed star design in its center. It is Rogers' main weapon. * Red, White and Blue Uniform: carries a wireless communicator in its helmet and composed of a Nomex and Kevlar fiber. * Utility Belt: contains tactical devices, equipment for battle and med kits. * Various US Army Firearms: During World War II, Captain America wielded various pistols. Occupations & Affiliations * S.H.I.E.L.D.: Rogers is recruited by S.H.I.E.L.D. after being retrieved in the Arctic. * Avengers: Rogers answered Nick Fury's call in forming a team of superheroes to counter global threats. * US Army: Rogers served as a Captain in the army under the supervision of the SSR. * Howling Commandos: During World War II, Rogers formed his own delta force. Appearances The Avengers Series Season 1 * Assemble (Part 1) * Assemble (Part 2) * Assemble (Part 3)